


Desperate Chances

by Mainexiii



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mainexiii/pseuds/Mainexiii
Summary: Hyerin and Brian broke up and met again after 6 years,Hyerin now is a resident doctor in a University Hospital in Seoul while Brian is a member of a band called Day6 .





	1. Chapter 1

**_* "Let's break up Bri, I'm sorry .."_ **

  
**_"No! We can do this together! I'll stay here! Nothings gonna change.. I'll be with you until you finish your med school, please Hyerin~ah. Let's not do this, I can't live without you" Brian on his knees pleading, tears streaming down his beautiful face._ **

  
**_"No bri, we talked about this already.. We can't build a future if we stay together! I have dreams too, and so are you..." I kneeled down to meet his eyes cupping his face and wiping the tears._ **

  
**_"Please hyerin....please" he holds both of my hands and kissed them,we were both crying in the middle of the street._ **

**_I can feel his agony, but we have to do this. I squeezed his hands and hugged him tightly for the last time. The moment that I leave him there.. There's no turning back._ **

 

Brian is still gorgeous as ever, I watched him in the T.V at the hospital's lobby, playing the bass so well, he must've been dedicated to learn that thing..well, I only heard him played the guitar before. I stared at his face, nose crunching while singing, God I love it when he do that, the camera zoomed at his hands plucking the strings..those hands..those perfect hands, I missed them . No.. I missed him. 6 damn years. I missed him for 6 damn years, wow, so loyal huh, when Im the one who broke up. I shook my head relieving the tension inside my chest. I gather my things and head back to my office. 

"Hyerin! Yah Park Hyerin!!" I turned around seeing my colleague Sujin running towards me. 

"Oh Sujin~ah why?" 

"You didn't heard the intercom calling for you?  Your presence is needed in the emergency room. Now! " 

"Shit ! Sorry!!  I'll go now thanks" I wave at her and she nods.

 

 

I arrived at the emergency room, the nurse informing the condition of the patient. A woman at her 50's,heart attack. I went by the procedure and fortunately we saved her from more serious implications since she was brought to the hospital immediately. I heaved a big sigh, tiredness and hunger consuming me, I sat at the benches outside. The perks of being a doctor is that you're tired all the time and the pressure from the higher ups ,but saving lives brings me comfort. It's always been my dream to be a doctor, so when I got accepted at medical school, I left everything behind to reach my dream, also leaving the man who had gave his heart for me..

I smiled despite having a lack of sleep for straight two days, I watched the stars above, thinking so many what-ifs.. What if we did not broke up..what if ... 

Tears streaming down my face, thinking all the hardships we've been through, I'm still thankfull I chose this path, a painfull path of missing the love of my life, we're both successful now, a win-win situation.  _Is it?_

It's my day-off for two days so I went home and clean, brought groceries and sleep and sleep. And bought Day6's new album, ugh, my guilty pleasure. I've already listened to the whole album and Hurt Road hit me home, I spent the night crying over some overdue feelings. Damn Brian Kang. How can you write like this?  _Is this break-up songs for me?_

 

I'm on my usual rounds at the hospital, always stopping at the front desk to chatter with the receptionists, they we're gigling saying there's a celebrity at the hospital.

" Good morning Doctor Park!" 

"Morning Sera, what cha doin?" 

"Well, we have a very handsome celebrity here! Oh my gosh he's so handsome like godly! Handsome, Oh, you remember your patient last thursday? He's the son!" She squeeled emphasizing her hands in the air.

" Yeah, I'm on my way to see her actually" 

"Please get me an autograph Dr.Park!!" She begged clasping her hands

"I'll think about it" I waved her goodbye and went to my next patient.

 

I opened the door and peeked inside, the older woman smiled at me and I went inside checking her vitals.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Kang?" I asked her squeezing her hands

"Kinda dizzy but perfectly fine.. Thank you Dr. Park" she smiled widely at me 

"It's my job ma'am, you don't have to worry we'll be sending you home once you're pretty more stable and just sit back and relax--"

"Mom? Here's your water" 

I froze. I know that voice.. The familar feeling creeping back in my heart, it's clenching painfully. My pulse beating so fast I feel like having a heart attack. Beads of sweat starting to form in my forehead, I calmed myself a few breathings and smiled at the woman in front of me. 

"I'll get going Mrs.Kang" I tried to let go of her hands but she holds it tighter.

"Brian..come here, meet Dr.Park" Mrs.Kang stated

"Hi Dr.Park I'm Brian." 

After 6 years, I'm going to see him this close again, I turned my head towards him and plaster my brightest smile.

"Hi Brian... " 

Shocked appeared on his face, he looked too shocked to utter a word, so I gained my confidence back, supressing a faint smile ,tears pooling at my eyes and sigh heavely

 

"Long time no see... Brian, or Young K now as everyone calls you"

 

He blinks a few times at the latter ,me calling him by his stage name.

 

"Yeah, long time no see, Hyerin" he stated. Giving me a knowing look.

I guess he doesn't missed me after all, bitch 6 years. That's a lot of years to forget someone who dumped you over career .

 

Mrs.Kang felt the tension between us. Asking if we knew each other. Still looking at Brian I answered yes.

 

"But how? " Mrs.Kang curiously asked

"Son,? Care to give me details?" 

"Uhm, an  _old friend_ from Canada ,mom" He answered smiling at his mom.

 

_Old friend._

 

I felt my heart shattered into million pieces.Again.

 


	2. Long time no see

After the first encounter with Brian, I have avoided him at all cost, I still can't take it seeing him, my heart is not ready. It's painful to see that he's already moved on from me. Stupid me.

 

"Hyerin!" Brian walkes faster before I can escape, he grabbed my wrist and pulled out an envelope. I stared at him not uttering a word. 

"What I said before.. Im sorry, just- just read this, please." He squezzed my shoulders before slowingly walked away.

My hands trembled staring at his back, and back to a piece of envelope in my hands. I went back to my office and opened the letter nervously.

 

**Hyerin..**

 

It's been a long time. You have change, gone were eyes that sparkles everytime you see me, the eye smile that you always had..  _I guess you've regret it too_ , leaving everything behind.

Leaving me to save lives. It's been 6 years, but you're still  _beautiful._ I actually want to thank you for leaving me, because of you, I've reached my dream, you know we're pretty famous right?

The heartbreak that you gave me.. Gave me an inspiration to write those songs, yes, some of it were because of you. Ironic right.? But.. I guess the both of us have moved on after all these years, I never regret meeting you, being with you, loving you..and breaking up with you.

Your selfish love for me, gave me a wonderful future , I met new friends.. to sing with them, make music with them, after all these years, you are still the reason where I am right now. So please, let's talk about us! Enough with the pain!. Please talk to me Hyerin~ah..

I MISSED YOU.

I'm desperate for a second chance.. I think the both of us were.

You owe me one.. I think.

 

-Bri💖

 

Tears streaming down my face making a mess of my make-up, I cried and cried until there's no left to cry. I gather my thoughts, fixed my make-up and went outside to find him..

 

My legs went weak from running trying to find him. An idea struck at me and I rushed to the reception area. Trembling hands I used the microphone, "Brian Kang . Brian Kang. Where are you? Please meet me at the rooftop I'll be waiting there. Please".

 

I rushed to the rooftop nervously, only to find him already there, I sprint my way towards him, back hugging him, God I missed him, I missed the heat of his body that always warms my winter nights. He flinched at the sudden contact of our bodies, he face me holding my shoulders, tears starting to pool in my eyes again, I looked down at the floor, bawling my eyes .

 

"Hey.." He lift my chin and cupped my face wiping the tears away. 

"I'm sorry for leaving you" 

"Babe, I know.. It was painful for the both of us, but let's not regret what happened, okay? Because of that we became the best of us, we met again as a more better person, more responsible, successful. Thank you for making the decision, I owe you millions of thanks. " he said hugging me tightly.

 

"I missed you, let's have our second chance?" He asked smiling.

 

"We're both desperate right? So yeah" 

 

He chuckled and kissed my temple.

 

We stared at each other, familiarizing each others faces, caressing, little pecks on the lips. Silently sighing , content at each others arms finally.

He crossed the gap between us and kissed me like before, gently yet full of yearning. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks?


End file.
